


The Event

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Birth, Canon/OC - Freeform, Childbirth, F/M, New Family, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: Bodyguard is having a baby and all of her teammates are their for support. This summary sucks, but it’s worth the read





	The Event

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote all of this on my phone last night cause this story wouldn’t leave me alone and I didn’t feel like getting on my computer. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

There was something amidst at Teufort Base. An event was happening that none of the mercenaries imagined would happen in their careers, but it was expected yet also unexpected. Their only female teammate, Bodyguard, was having a baby from their medic and husband and it started when at dinner earlier that evening when her water broke. It’s been nearly six hours since then and it was now 10:30pm and each member was waiting outside of Medic’s lab in support of their fellow mercenary.

Solider stood by the doors at attention with his helmet on which he hardly takes off, but if removed you could see his face cringe from every loud groan or yell that came from behind the doors. 

Beside him was Engie with his own helmet in his lap and was clenching it in his hands. He attempted to look calm and level headed just like the rest of his teammates know him for, but he’d flinch and mutter to himself. No one was sure what he was saying cause it was too low for anyone to hear, but it may be how he can’t relieve his friend and colleague’s pain.

Next to him was Sniper who had his sunglasses folded into the collar of his shirt and he rested his head on his clasped hands as if he were silently praying all was going to be ok with Bodyguard’s birth. 

Scout was beside the Aussie mercenary and he had his arms crossed over his chest and his knee was bouncing to a rapid pace. He was anxious and nervous and spent a good amount of time pacing around until he was told to sit down because it was irritating a few of his teammates.

Across from him was Pyro, who clutched their balloonicorn close their chest. No one could tell what went on behind their mask, but could only tell how the firebug was feeling through their body language and they were just as concerned for Bodyguard and her and Medic’s baby just as the rest of them. Sometimes the others feared that Pyro was going to pop their toy from how hard they were squeezing it.

Beside them was the demolitions man passed out drunk with his bottle of scrumpy lamely held in his hand. He had been drinking to cope with the event that went on behind the doors of Medic’s lab.

The calmest ones of the team were Heavy and Spy both of which sat silently beside another. Heavy held a Russian novel in his large hands with his rectangular reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was already halfway done with the book and only started when Bodyguard went into Medic’s lab. Heavy knew there was nothing he could do but wait patiently for news of his teammate inside.

Spy on the other hand was smoking and even behind his masked features his emotions remained a mystery. Despite his relaxed demeanor, he too feared for Bodyguard. He wasn’t too worried cause she was in good hands and her pregnancy had been smooth, but there is that nagging paranoia in the back of his mind that something could go wrong. 

Behind the doors was the only female mercenary of their team(as far as they knew anyway), giving her all as she pushed with each contraction. Perspiration soaked through her clothes as the labor progressed and she gripped the sides of the gurney until her knuckles were white. Through gritted teeth she groaned as she bared down and laid back down with a sigh as she felt the contraction passed.

Medic looked back up with a smile despite the anxiousness and adrenaline he felt. “Wunderbar! You’re nearly there, liebling.” 

“It would sound reassuring if you haven’t had said that the last two pushes.” Bodyguard panted. 

The German sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his shoulder. “I know I’m sorry, but I am serious this time. Our child’s head is beginning to crown. So it shouldn’t be long now before ve finally meet them.”

“Thank goodness. I don’t...” Her voice trailed off and her face scrunched up in pain and she pushed.

“There ve go. Keep it going! Vonderfully done, Hasida!” Medic pressed his lips against the side of his wife’s knee and all the fear he felt was replaced with giddy as the coming of their child. “One more time! I promise you, meine taube.”

Bodyguard chuckled and a smile formed on her exhausted features. “I love you.”

Medic smiled back up at her. “I love you too.”

When another contraction came, the female mercenary bared down again and gave all she could as she pushed. 

A loud, shrill cry filled the lab as new life took their first breath. 

“A junge! Ve have a son!” Medic announced with a large joyful grin on his face. 

“A boy,” Bodyguard breathed and she looked at the baby in her husband’s arms and she shared his same expression, feeling her heart swell in her chest. “He’s perfect.”

Medic nodded as he snipped away and tied his son’s cord and wiped away all the amniotic fluids and gunk that came from his arrival. “Und he’s ours.”

The Arabic-German mixed woman laid back as she watched her husband take their son away for further examination. He recorded how much their baby weighed and measured how long he was and scribbled down the date and time of the newborn’s arrival. 

Medic then put a diaper on his son and wrapped him in a knitted blanket that his mother in law had made for the baby. He walked back over to Bodyguard and placed him in her arms and put a hand on the boy’s head and pecked his wife on the lips. 

“Ve have a son,” He said, repeating the words as he watched his son look up at him with curious eyes in his mother’s arms. It felt as if were a dream to the doctor.

Bodyguard stroked her index finger on her son’s flushed cheek and she nodded. “We do.”

And then she grunted and Medic quickly grabbed a metal pan and delivered the afterbirth and set it aside to inspect. He was relieved that it was all intact and nothing was missing and he took a breath of relief. Now he could relax.

“Victor?” He looked up when he heard his name come from his wife and he smiled. Her skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and some of her black curls that came undone from her braid stuck to her face. The results of her hard work made him admire how beautiful she looked and it was one of many from the years he has known her. “Do you want to inform the others? I’m sure they’re anxious to know about our son.”

Medic nodded. “Of course,” He removed his gloves and discarded them into the trash and exited his lab where his teammates turned to look up at him and waited for what he had to say. Even Demo had woken up from his drunken slumber at the sound of the doors being opened.

He was silent for a moment before a smile broke out on his sharp features. “Hasida and I have a son and he’s perfect.”

“Ha! I knew it! Pay up, Snipes.” Scout said turning to the marksman, his cocky personality returning.

Sniper rolled his eyes and gave the younger man a five dollar bill.

Solider clapped a hand on the German’s back hard enough to make Medic’s spectacles to move down the bridge of his nose. “Congratulations for bringing an _American_ into this world.”

If he wasn’t in such a good mood, Medic would’ve made a snide remark but he only pushed his glasses back up to their place and he gave Solider a nod. “Danke.” He said.

Engie approached with an outstretched hand and he grasped Medic’s and gave it a firm shake. “Congrats, doc. I’m happy for the both of y’all.”

Heavy approached Medic and picked up the shorter man up in a crushing bear hug. “Heavy is very happy for his friends! Little baby will be strong like parents!”

“Thank you, Herr Heavy,” Medic wheezed and patted his back. “Put me down, bitte. I can’t breathe.”

The Russian put Medic back to his feet. “Sorry. Heavy got excited.”

Medic sighed as he felt his body recover from the larger man’s strength. “It’s ok, Heavy. It’s a rational reaction.”

Spy then came to Medic holding a cigarette bud between his fingers. “How is she?”

“She’s doing vell. Tired, but fine.”

The Frenchman smiled. “Excellent and I give you my congratulations as well.”

“Danke.”

Pyro walked up to Medic with their balloonicorn still close to their chest. “Mn camf fe snee mer?”

“As a doctor, I vould say in ze morning would be best so she could rest, but I don’t think a few minutes could hurt.” Medic smiled and opened one of the doors to his lab.

Pyro was the first one to go in, almost skipping and was soon followed one by one by the rest of the team. All eager to see the latest arrival of Teufort base.

Sniper was the last one to go and he planted a firm hand on Medic’s shoulder. “Proud of ya, doc. Yer going to make great parents.”

Medic gave the Australian an appreciative smile. “Danke. I hope ve can.”

Sniper shook his head. “Nah, you will. I know it.” And he walked back into the lab to admire Medic and Bodyguard’s new son.

Medic stood there for a moment to let his colleague’s words sink in and looked over to his wife as their teammates crowded around her to have a look at the newborn. He smiled as he felt that the sniper was right. He would make a good father to his son. It was something he was the most sure of he’s ever felt in his life.

And he retreated into his lab to join the rest of his team.


End file.
